Chapter 7
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary The attack against the school starts. Yi Shen is sure that want to erase them before the Demon King awakens. Both he and Kai Lin starts to fight, along with Zhao Yan as they try to counter the Sabbat and defend and evacuate the students and teachers. Yi Sai finds Yi Shen first, and his subordinates kill him. Then they spot Kai Lin, and Yi Sai personally deals with her. Zhao Yan is the last to be found, and she fights with Yi Sai as an equal. Fan Le Lao asks him to step back as he wants to fight her personally. He let her sword hurt his hand and uses his blood to create a forest of thorny vines in order to catch her without problems. Description The attack starts. A horde of Zombies charges into the Academy. Kai Lin, Yi Shen and Zhao Yan are ready to defend the school. They notice that the silver cross barrier has no effect on them. Yi Shen is sure that they want to kill them before their Demon King is resurrected. They split up to attack from different directions, and their priority is to defend against the Sabbat and evacuate the teachers ans the students. Yi Shen is spotted by Yi Sai, who orders four of his men to attack him different angles and surround him. Yi Shen can't compete with their speed as his combat ability is greatly reduced. He is then killed by Yi Sai's subordinates. Kai Lin is defending students when they find her, too. Yi Sai decides to deal with her personally. He catches her whip in mid-strike, and using it against her and suffocates her with it. At last they also find Zhao Yan, who just killed a bunch of Zombies with one strike. She looks cold and collected as she exterminates those who attack her. Yi Sai swiftly makes a move against her from the air, but she is surprisingly capable of dealing with his moves. She proves to be way stronger than Xi Yan - Yi Sai suspect that she didn't take the drug meant for them. As she is faster than he thought she will be he is forced to retreat. He is about to make another attack, when Fan Le Lao appears and asks Yi Sai to step back. He lets his leader do as he wishes and deal with Zhao Yan himself. He attack from the air, catching her sword in mid-strike, deliberately letting it cut open his skin so his blood can be used to make manifested darkness and fashion it into thorny vines. He vields them again Zhao Yan and surround her with them. He is shocked to find out that the more she slashes them the more they attack. The vines completely encircle her and bind her limbs. Fun Facts * During the fight ghouls are used. The are - probably - mortals whom were given vampiric blood but they weren't bitten prior that. The Tzimisce are considered to masters at creating them. * The magic Fan Le Lao uses is based on a Discipline called Obtenebration . With that a Lasombra Vampire can create manifested darkness by sacrificing some blood. Arms of the Abyss '''and '''Black Metamorphosis are both standard level powers and both is capable of producing dark tentacles (thorny vines here). * Both Yi Sai and Fan Le Lao make moves that can be Relentless Pursuit: a Vampire makes extraordinary leaps through the air. It is a skill in a Discipline called Potence that endows vampires with physical vigor and preternatural strength. The Lasombra is known to be practicing that Discipline, the Tzimisce not so much, but this is not the only sign of Yi Sai using Potence. Category:Chapter